Johnny Azreal
Johnny Azreal is the main character of WWE MyCAREER. He is a rising wrestler currently signed to BCW under the guidance of Baron Blade. Throughout MyCareer Mode |-|Season One= In Mr.CQ Is Salty, Johnny is seen hanging flyers for an upcoming BCW show and is stopped by a fan and her friend. She assures that Johnny is the man on the poster, but trying to throw her off, he denies it, but that doesn't work, after a brief exchange, the fan departs with her friend. Later on in the day, after Johnny changes clothes in the back of his van, he enters the High School where BCW is hosting it's show. Johnny walks up to a convening Baron Blade and Matt Bloom, who is here to scout Johnny's opponent, Cole Quinn. After hyping up Quinn aka "Mr. CQ" as a great wrestler, Bloom assures him that he's scouting "Vans" too. During the event, Johnny defeats Mr. CQ with ease, backstage Bloom boasts about how he is impressed with Johnny's performance, Quinn walks up boasting about his NXT contract, which Bloom assures him he won't be receiving due to the offer for a WWE tryout is going to Johnny instead and suggests that Quinn finds another "gimmick" because "Mr. CQ" isn't working for him. After Bloom leaves, Johnny and Baron are bashed on by Quinn for taking his opportunity away. Quinn denies the group's "BCW handshake" and leaves Johnny and Baron to celebrate alone. The next week, Johnny and Baron arrive to Monday Night RAW before the doors open and Johnny surveys the size and compares it to the size of the High Schools and carnivals. Johnny and Baron soon walks up to Triple H and introduces themselves after sarcastically bashing Blade, Triple H informs Johnny that his tryout match will be before RAW and against Braun Strowman. After introducing himself to Strowman, Johnny is informed that their match will be a Steel Cage. During his tryout, Johnny tries to put up a fight, even kicking out of Strowman's brutal running powerslam. Backstage, Johnny is getting iced up after losing to Strowman when Triple H walks up and boasts about how he was impressed with Johnny's performance against Strowman and offer him a WWE Contract to appear apart of NXT. After Triple H leaves, Baron admits that he will miss him around BCW and Johnny assures his mentor that the show will go on without him. Later that night, Johnny is seen walking to his van when a random WWE fan started recording him and asks him a few questions, even proclaiming that he should bypass NXT and go to the main roster of WWE. Agreeing with him, Johnny calls out Triple H on "listening to the fans" and says he should go to the main roster but before he could finish, Johnny is attacked from behind by a Masked Fan and is left laying. The next night, Johnny and Baron is in the office of Triple H, who is watching the fan made video along with Matt Bloom and everything that Johnny said on the video enrages him, including the part where he was attacked by a fan. After chewing Johnny out for disrespecting NXT and the WWE in general, the COO pulls his contract offer and demands that both he and Blade leave the arena or be escorted out and assures Matt Bloom that he will suffer for this and to never bring him anyone who works with Baron Blade. Matt Bloom assures Johnny that he screwed up and made him regret ever paying him any attention. Johnny is devastated and for the new few days sleeps in his van. Nearly a week after the Fan incident, Baron Blade wakes up Johnny from his sleep and comes up with a plan to take advantage of the new "Buzz" that the Fan incident created and tells him to clean himself up and meet him at the High School. The next night, Johnny shows up to the High School and is confused as to why the BCW set is in the parking lot and not in the gym. Baron confirms that this episode of BCW will be live streamed and that he will renew his rivalry with Cole Quinn in a Falls Count Anywhere Match. Johnny reluctantly agrees before walking away. In Let The Buzz Begin, Championships & Accomplishments Appearances Season One *Mr.CQ Is Salty *Let The Buzz Begin Category:MyCareer Characters Category:Johnny Azreal Category:Buzz Category:WWE2K19 Category:WWE2K MyCareer Category:BCW